En détail
by MicroFish
Summary: OS - "S'ouvrir aux autres est essentiel, surtout lorsqu'une oreille indiscrète écoute aux portes." [Destiel]


Hey,

Petit OS qui me taraudait l'esprit et grand merci à ma chère Arya pour ses commentaires !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, des bisous,

* * *

 **\\*/ En détail \\*/**

 *** OS - Seul Chapitre ***

"Tu veux les détails ? Tous ? Euh... Mmmh...

Tu connais l'histoire en gros, hein ? Nous étions amies depuis 4-5 ans, j'crois. Bref, tout à commencé un samedi soir en fait, quand j'ai rencontré Ali, une magnifique brune aux mèches rouge feu, tu vois.

Ça a vite chauffé entre nous, baisers, caresses, tout le bazar habituel quoi. C'était un plan cul sans lendemain, je le savais, elle le savait aussi. Juste... Pour le fun. C'était même pas une question d'avoir de l'alcool dans le sang, on avait carrément accroché. Et puis, ça devait être écrit, un truc du genre.

C'est le lendemain, le dimanche donc où tout a véritablement dérapé. Comme tu le sais, tous les dimanches depuis… Whou… Sept ans maintenant ?... Je rejoins Jo au bar de sa mère pour papoter, se raconter notre semaine, etc...

Cette journée-là, on a flemmardé dans une des chambres de libre de l'hôtel à discuter de tout et de rien. De rien surtout avant d'entamer LE sujet crucial, celui de ma soirée de la veille.

A la base, c'était un sujet naturel entre nous, on parlait de nos expériences, de nos ébats en riant mais ce jour-là, Jo m'a juste regardée après que je le lui ai dit et elle m'a simplement sorti _"Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les blondes ?"_ C'était une question basique, simple franchement, et pourtant, je suis restée là, à la dévisager.

Pas parce que ce qu'elle disait était stupide, mais juste… J'avais jamais fait attention que depuis quelques années je ne m'entichais que des blondes. Et, bam, ça m'a fait tilt d'un coup, comme une évidence.

Je ne flirtais qu'avec des blondes simplement parce que c'était Jo dans mes pensées. Plus je réfléchissais et plus je voyais mes prétendantes avoir de plus en plus de points communs physiquement avec elle.

Pourquoi Ali avait-elle été différente ce soir-là ? Brune au lieu d'une blonde ? Je crois qu'involontairement mon corps avait besoin de s'éloigner, de refaire un... Point sur mes fantasmes, mes idéaux ? Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

N'empêche que sa question a été une révélation. Une question tellement innocente qui m'a fait chavirer. Littéralement.

A cet instant, au bout de cinq minutes, je crois, où on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux, je lui ai fait mon sourire tout timide, tu vois, et elle a rougi. Jo qui a rougi ! Tu y crois, toi ?

J'ai su que c'était le moment qu'il me fallait pour me lancer, je l'ai fait. Je me suis approchée d'elle et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant l'opportunité de me repousser si elle le souhaitait. Elle ne l'a pas fait.

Bref, tu devines la suite. On s'est embrassé chastement toute la journée et au fil du temps, les baisers sont devenus des caresses, légères, innocentes avant que tout devienne beaucoup plus torride.

Bon, j'avais l'avantage de connaître déjà le terrain, en étant depuis mon adolescente persuadé de mon homosexualité mais pour Jo, ça a été compliqué, tout en douceur. J'ai été patiente, il le fallait.

Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui ? 5 ans d'amour en plus des 4-5 ans d'amitié. Je suis heureuse, tu sais, avec elle. Elle peut être une vraie tête à claque mais je l'aime vraiment, avec ses défauts et ses qualités."

Charlie se met à sourire, déposant sa paume sur l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur en levant un sourcil, curieuse.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu connaître tous ces détails ?"

Cette personne rougit, mal à l'aise, frottant sa nuque mais elle finit par river ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie, prêt à, enfin, se libérer.

"Je crois… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux."

"Tu veux m'en parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?"

L'interpellé se mord la lèvre en soupirant, déviant son regard vers un point invisible face à lui.

"Depuis quelques temps, je ressens des choses… Que je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour.

Je sais pas trop quand est-ce que ça a réellement commencé. Peut-être depuis le commencement, depuis qu'il m'a marqué en fait.

Mais en ce moment, j'ai… Tu vois, je l'appelle alors que j'ai pas véritablement besoin de lui. Je l'appelle juste parce que j'ai envie de le voir, de voir son visage s'illuminer quand il apparaît devant moi, de voir ses yeux bleus me fixer.

Quand je le fais et qu'il apparaît, je souris bêtement, simplement heureux de pouvoir échanger avec lui. Je trouve rapidement des excuses, des trucs débiles à lui demander alors que je connais déjà les réponses.

Puis, j'essaye toujours de me trouver juste à ses côtés, à le frôler. Bon, tu le connais, il est du genre à ne rien comprendre à l'espace personnel et, ça m'arrange bien maintenant.

J'ai le cœur toujours un peu plus rythmé quand il est dans les parages, j'ai les mains moites de temps à autre quand je fais une bourde, persuadé qu'il va comprendre ce que je ressens.

C'est débile parce que ce mec ne comprend jamais rien à rien… Mais ça me fait rire, justement, et je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'entendre me dire " _Je ne connais pas cette référence._ " avec son froncement de sourcils et sa bouche qui se pince.

Puis, depuis quelques temps, je vais sur des sites… Gays et, j't'avoue que ça me fait peur, bordel, je vois des trucs qui me dégoûtent un max, et à chaque fois, je referme la page en me disant que non, jamais je ne partirais là-dedans, que c'est une passade, que c'est impossible. Et pourtant, je reviens toujours et toujours sur ces mêmes sites, comme si j'espérais qu'ils deviennent moins... Hard ?

Je sais que je devrais pas me fier à ce que je vois, les films X, c'est du sexe pour du sexe, l'amour n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça mais… J'ai peur, tu comprends ?

Pas peur de me tromper, pas non plus peur de ce que ça veut vraiment dire. Je m'y suis fait et je suis prêt, je crois.

Non, j'ai simplement peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque en fait. Je sais, tu n'as pas besoin de grimacer, il m'a donné assez d'éléments pour me faire comprendre qu'il me kiffait bien aussi mais…

Putain, Char', c'est un ange qui n'est pas censé avoir des sentiments humains ! Et, okey, il s'en fiche de désobéir à son père pour moi mais quand même ! De quel droit je peux me permettre de le souiller, mon Cas, hein ?

J'suis une abomination, je meurs, je revis, je tue, j'épargne personne… J'ai été en enfer, un séjour qui a fini par me pourrir de l'intérieur, au purgatoire, tuer pour tuer.

Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour moi, je le sais, bordel que je le sais, mais justement, ne suis-je pas en train de le noircir avec mes conneries et idéaux ?"

"Dean, tu te prends la tête, là. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas simplement ? Tu as appris à Castiel à faire ses propres choix, à avoir son libre-arbitre. Si c'est avec toi qu'il veut être ? C'est son choix. Tu n'as pas à le priver de toi simplement parce que tu ne te sens pas devoir le mériter, c'est sa vie. Sa propre vie. Ses propres choix."

"Tu crois que je devrais sauter la tête la première dans ce genre de relation ? Avec ce qui nous arrive, nous entoure ?"

"Si tu ne le fais pas avec lui, que tu dis aimer, alors quand le feras-tu ? Avec qui ? Tu as autant le droit de connaître l'amour que les autres, Dean. D'accord, la chasse n'est pas fini, d'accord, les monstres sont encore là, mais à deux, vous êtes plus forts."

"Plus vulnérables également."

"Tu le crois sincèrement ? Tu disais la même chose quand tu étais avec Sam, et regarde où vous en êtes aujourd'hui… Vous êtes plus forts ensemble que séparément et tu le sais très bien."

Dean hoche la tête quelques secondes plus tard, déposant ses poings sous son menton alors que son esprit ne cesse de s'aventurer vers cette possibilité de bonheur.

"Tu as raison, merci. Je crois... Je crois que je vais me lancer."

Charlie lui sourit et pose sa paume sur sa joue.

"Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir besoin de le faire."

Elle balance son menton, lui montrant la direction vers la porte, derrière lui et il tourne le visage, la bouche entrouverte en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Les battements de son cœur accélèrent mais il reste simplement assis là à observer, anxieux, l'homme face à lui, debout dans l'enchevêtrement de la porte.

"Moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux, Dean, et je me fiche de savoir si cela est convenable ou non parce que c'est toi que je choisis. Ce sera toujours toi."


End file.
